Pirate Passion Extended
by FrostyIceCream
Summary: WARNING! DESCRIPTIVE LEMONS!  When Rachel decides to become a pirate, at first she doesn't know what to think. But after making some new friends and falling in love for the first time things start to get better. A lot better. Based on a dream. :
1. Chapter 1

_**Pirate Passion**_

I entered the port and pushed open two big doors to what looked like a 21st century secondary school dining hall and pushed open the doors (to the ship.) A man who looked and dressed a lot like Captain Hook from Disney's Peter Pan greeted me.  
"Hello my dear, welcome to my ship."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Captain Book."  
"Okay, hello Captain Book."  
"Hello my dear, what is your name?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
"Stop calling me that, my name is Rachel and if you dare kiss me again I'll feed you poisonous cupcakes!" I pulled my hand away.  
"Okaaay." He looked slightly worried, even though we both knew it was an empty threat. "Come and meet my crew." I followed him to a table where his crew was sat. There was a tall browney-blonde medium length haired girl with two purple and black streaks in her hair. She had glasses and wore a black gothic female pirate outfit.  
"Hi!" she said as she smiled and waved. I nervously did the same. Next to her was a small boy, a bit taller than me with slightly tanned skin, medium length brown hair, hazel eyes and a very cheeky aura about him. He wore a classic pirate outfit, eye patch just for the hell of it, and his bandanna was lopsided. Beside him sat a girl about the same height as him, pale blue eyes and long mousey brown hair. She wore a gothic boy's pirate outfit, with black leather trousers and shirt rather than a long skirt and corset. There was a rough looking bald man with a vibrant ginger goatee and bright green eyes, a prostitute with blonde ringlets so bright they were almost yellow, big boobs and electric blue eyes. On the other side of the table were two girls, one had light curly brown hair about shoulder height and emerald green eyes, the other had long straight platinum blonde hair, purple eyes and very long, very sharp nails. In between then was a startlingly handsome brunette boy, his hair was wavy and rippled like the ocean itself, it was medium length – for a boy. He had intense chocolate eyes and pale skin, his face was lightly dusted with a cute sprinkling of freckles across his nose and under his eyes. He stopped chatting to the girls all of a sudden and stared straight at me. The girls started hitting him and shouting at him to get his attention back but he ignored them smiling at me, knocking me breathless. He turned and chatted to the girls again. I was gobsmacked, had the most beautiful boy in the world just smiled at me? I noticed he had a very prominent nose.I went and sat next to the girl who had said hi to me the first time.  
"Hello, I'm Rachel."  
"Amy."  
"Daniel."  
"Keiri."  
"Cool, so what do you do on this vessel anyway?"  
"We work."  
"What do you mean, work?"  
"We look after the ship; drink beer, party, plunder, pillage, loot and search for treasure. You know -normal pirate life."  
"Sounds like fun, I'm in!"  
"Yay!" they all exclaimed at once.  
"Who's that over there?" I pointed to the brunette boy.  
"Oh, him, that's Alex; he doesn't talk to any of us, or even look at us," grumbled Amy.  
"He talks to me!" Keiri exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"That was once, Keiri, and he only said hi."  
"Yeah, but still, it's more than he said to you."  
"He stared at me, and then smiled at me."  
"Oooh, looks promising, huh?"  
"Yuppie!"  
"Maybe, but it's hard to tell with him."  
"He hasn't talked to me yet though."  
"Meh, it's only your first day. I'm sure he'll talk to you sometime," said Amy. A whistle was blown and a bell rung.  
"WE'RE LEAVING PORT, EVERYONE GET TO YOUR POSTS!" boomed Captain Book. Everyone frantically rushed around trying to get to their acquired posts before the second whistle was blown after the tenth ring of the bell. A thin, whitish – blonde boy with sticky uppy hedgehog hair, pasty skin and blue eyes took the wheel. Captain Book produced a register and called out each name one by one followed by an "Aye aye Captain!" The luscious brunette boy spoke. His voice, oh his voice. It was warm, rich, deep, and smooth - just like a good cup of coffee. It made me feel like I had butterfiles fluttering around maniacally in my stomach. I could listen to his enchanting voice all day. After he'd finished taking the register I went over to the Captain.  
"Uh, Captain Book, where do I go?"  
"What can you do?"  
"I can cook."  
"Excellent, then that is what you shall do."  
"I'm cook?"  
"You are."  
"What happened to the last one?"  
"He gave us food poisoning and was disposed of." He pointed over to where the bald man with the vibrant ginger goatee was dumping a white body bag over the starboard side of the ship. Wait, ship?  
"When did it become a ship? I thought it was a 21st century secondary school style dining hall."  
"It has always been a ship, the 21st century secondary school dining hall theme is just a disguise emitted from a cloaking device so the law can't track us down and hang us." I was standing on the oak deck of a beautiful pirate ship; the flag flew proudly in the gusty breeze. People were hoisting the sails and scrubbing the decks. I stared at the blue ocean and breathed in the fresh, salty scent of freedom.  
"Glorious isn't it? I never get tired of this sight."  
"Mmmm, yeah, me neither. It's just so amazing." I looked up to see Alex in the crow's nest, his hair and white silk shirt fluttering in the breeze. I sighed and went all dreamy.  
"I see you've noticed my Alex."  
"What? Your Alex?"  
"He's my son."  
"He is? Alex Book?"  
"Yes, he is my son, but no, his name is Alex Hill. My name is Book Hill." I was tempted to laugh, but managed to resist.  
"Where's his mother?"  
"My lovely, amazing wife died a few days after Alex was born."  
"Awww, poor him, poor you." I patted his arm.  
"It doesn't matter; it was so long ago now. Thank you for your sympathy, now please change the subject, this one is getting rather painful."  
"Oh, right, sorry. Um, the sky is very blue today isn't it?"  
"The sky is usually blue in the Caribbean."  
"Oh yeah. Do you like pie? Cos I like pie very much. I like lots of different pies. Sometimes I like to eat just the pastry, and not the filling. What would you like for dinner?"  
"You make whatever you want. I have to go now, but remember dinner is at eight pm at the latest." He smiled and left.  
"Bye!" I called after him. Aaagh, what would I do? I didn't even know where the kitchen was. Maybe Amy would know. "Hi Amy" I said as I walked over to her.  
"Oh, hi Rachel."  
"You know how you've been on this ship for longer than me, and it's only my first day?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well can you show me where the kitchen is please?"  
"Certainly. Captain, permission to show the newbie to the kitchen?" Newbie? Eugh! I'd have her know I was chef. So humph! I masked my annoyance extremely well but made a mental note that I knew I'd forget later to confront her about it.  
"Accepted, go ahead."  
"Aye aye Captain."She left her bucket and mop neatly side by side from where she had been previously mopping the deck and then grabbed my wrist, dragging me into a dark passageway, through a door and into a dimly lit room. There were shelves laden with food. Fruit, vegetables, packets, boxes, cans and jars. Some shelves were so stacked full they were groaning under the weight of all the food. There was an oven and a hob, pots, pans, cutlery and all the utensils I could ever possibly need.  
"Wow! Thanks Amy!"  
"No problem." She left and I was alone in the kitchen. I got accustomed to where everything was and what it was and then went back on deck. I still had four and a bit hours until dinner had to be ready.  
"Can I help you Keiri?" I asked my frantically scrubbing friend.  
"No thank you, I'll be fine."  
"Me too!"  
"And me!"  
"Same!"  
"Ditto!"  
"Oh, so no one needs any help then?"  
"Nope, don't think so."  
"Cool." I went and visited the Captain. "Captain Book, sir, please pardon my intrusion but what can I do?"  
"You could make everyone a drink, I'm parched. I think maybe some of these guys are too. Could you get me a cup of tea? Milk and two sugars, no lemon."  
"Of course." I went around asking and taking down what everyone would like except Alex, who I was far too scared to approach."What does Alex usually have?" I asked Daniel.  
"Just get him anything."  
"Right." I left deck and busied myself in the kitchen making four cups of tea, two glasses of orange juice, a cup of coffee, a glass of water and a beer. For Alex I made a triple chocolate hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and grated chocolate. I took each person their drink on a tray and then went back to get Alex's. I carried it up to him and he smiled.  
"Thank you, I thought you'd forgotten about me."  
"No! I could never forget about you." Could the last sentence that came from my mouth have been more embarrassing? I climbed down in a hurry.  
"Rachel, come here!" Oh god, was I in trouble already?  
"Yes Captain?"  
"If you have nothing to do for the next three hours then you can borrow a book from my library in my study," he said as he pointed me in the direction of his cabin.  
"Thank you sir," I said, and set off to find his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

After much searching and asking around I found his study. I turned the handle of a heavy ornate oak door and went inside. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and the room was lightly scented with vanilla. There was a desk littered with papers and maps facing a window looking out towards the ocean. On one side of the room was a giant book case filled with row after row of books. Ooh, so many to choose from, so little time. I picked an easy one than my mother used to read to me when I was younger- The Bumper Book of Children's Fairytales and read. I settled down on the soft rug in front of the warm fire to read Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Bambi, Anastasia, Snow White, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Cinderella. Eventually I got bored, and stood up and looked at the clock. Ah, perfect timing. It was six forty – five pm. I got up from my cosy spot by the blazing fire and put the book back where it came from. I went down to the kitchen and started preparing the potatoes for the dish I had chosen to cook - Seared lamb cutlets with hollandaise sauce, dauphinoise potatoes, fine green beans, mangetout and chantenay carrots. I suspected maybe someone would be vegetarian so I made an extra dish – Melting Chevre Blanc, herb and leek risotto. When everything had settled and was cooking away nicely I left the room, and went to find the Captain.  
"Captain Book, can you please tell the crew that dinner will be served in fifteen minutes." "Of course, now you just get back to the kitchen, and don't worry about a thing." I left and for the next fifteen minutes I slaved away in the kitchen, adding the finishing touches to my dishes, plating them up and setting the table and putting wine and glasses out. People started to arrive and I served them with a smile. When everyone had sat down I asked if anyone was vegetarian. Turned out Amy and the prostitute, whose name was Bess were just that. The Captain said grace and we ate.  
"You know, Rachel, you are so much better at cooking than our last cook! What's your last name?" said Amy.  
"Frost," I answered, slightly embarrased at all the attention.  
"From now on I shall call you Frosty!"  
"Like the snowman?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I guess I was born in December, and it did snow the day I was born."  
"Oh really? What day were you born?" "December the twenty third."  
"Two days before Christmas, wow!"  
"Not really, people get born all the time, I was meant to be born in the end of January, but I came early."  
"Ah, I see."  
"Eat up Amy, when you finish there are Berry Pavlova squares with Cointreau coulis."  
"What about us? Don't we get any?"  
"You can all have some, there's enough for everyone." They all nodded in approval. I looked over to where Alex was sat, at the very end of the table. He smiled at me and licked his lips sensuously. I looked away in embarrassment. Had he meant he liked the food, or did he mean something else? The thought made my heart flutter and swoop like a swallow. God how I wanted him. Oh, how I longed for him to touch me, if only for a second. I was falling for him all right. I was well and truly smitten, backed into a cage I would never be able to escape from, a cage I didn't want to escape from. Over the course of the meal and dessert I could think of nothing but him. Need bubbled and fizzed inside me every time I thought of his perfect face. Half a day and I'd already fallen hopelessly in love. I collected everyone's plates in on my way back to the kitchen. As I passed him, my skin brushed against his and we sighed in unison as the electric current of desire passed between us. Oh god! I almost dropped the plates, thinking I would make a lunge for him, attack him with my kisses, touch him, but incredibly I managed to resist the burning passion that was dying to escape my body and completed my task, taking the plates to the kitchen, served the desert and then did the washing up.


	3. Chapter 3

I went out onto the deserted deck. It was a warm, dark night; the stars were out in all their glory. I leant against the banister, watching the magical lights that filled the sky so beautifully twinkle. A figure appeared at my side.  
"Stunning." I heard Alex say. I jumped and turned to face him.  
"Uh, yeah, very pretty. I always like to look at them whenever I can."  
"I wasn't talking about the stars." Oh my god! Had he just said what I thought he'd said? Did he really think I was "stunning"? My heart beat faster; I could almost hear his over the gentle lapping of the waves against the boat.  
"You think I'm stunning?"  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
"No, not at all, it's just I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."  
"It's so hard for me to control myself. I want to touch you, kiss you, hold you and never let you go." I put the tips of my fingers lightly on his hand and stroked slowly up his arm. He shuddered under my touch.  
"And I want you to loose control." I turned to look at the stars sticking my ass out, enjoying the sound of his heavy breathing.  
"You know, that corset isn't the regulated pirate style uniform for this fine vessel. I'll just have to take it off." I exhaled sharply as he pushed his body against mine, causing us both to moan. His incredibly rock hard erection pressed against my rear end. He placed his hands on my shoulders, palms on my skin and slowly ran them down my upper body. No time to think of the consequences, I was a slave to my passion, a passion so strong I might never be released from its powerful, dictating grasp. His fierce breath was raspy in my ear as he slowly undid the ties of my corset and threw it away somewhere on deck. I turned to him and brought his face to mine, locking him in a wild, frenzied kiss, he fell back onto the polished oak floor and I landed on top of him, still kissing him furiously. He rolled me over so he was on top of me and took his shirt off. We stopped, gasping for breath and I tenderly caressed his chest, smiling when I felt his muscles rippling beneath my light touch. He brought his face to mine and kissed me again, licking my lips, seeking entrance. I complied, opening my mouth slightly and his warm, soft tongue slipped inside my moist cavern, rubbing against mine, lapping the walls of my mouth. My hands travelled up and down his bare back before grabbing his ass and pulling his body closer to mine. He squealed against my lips and I grabbed harder, sliding my hands from his two soft butt cheeks along his waist and down his body, stroking his thighs up and down. I my pulled skirt off and slipped his leather trousers off. Feeling his skin against mine was truly breathtaking. "Are you ready to go all the way?" He said, stopping, his fingers fiddling with the elastic of my bloomers.  
"Oh god yeah!" "  
But what if I get you pregnant?"  
"Would you leave me if I did?"  
"No! That thought brings agony to me. I could never, ever leave you!"  
"So you'd stay with me if we had a child together?"  
"Of course I would! If I could I would stay with you every second, I would never let you go."  
"Well then you can, because I'm so in love with you and I want a child with you."  
"You do?" "If I can't have you then I want no one in my life, ever."  
"God, how I want you!"  
"Take them off," I commanded.  
"Not here, someone might see."  
"That's what makes it more exciting."  
"No, I'm taking you to my bedroom." He lifted me into his arms, picking up bits of stray clothing on the way and carried me to his bedroom. I was thrown roughly onto the bed and he leapt upon me, kissing me furiously. His hands moved from my neck down my body, down my breasts and stomach before taking off my bloomers. He touched me there, the lightest touch, a fingertip before leaning down and sticking his tongue into my core lapping, sucking, nuzzling. I cried out and he held my thighs making sure I wouldn't try and buck or kick. "W...what are you doing?" I cried out again. "Mmmm, tasting you. Don't you like it?" His lips moved against me and he started to snog me.  
"Oh! That's too good." He stopped to take his long johns off. I moved my hands down and cupped him, feeling the warm hardness beneath my fingers, rubbing him. He cried out into me and drew his mouth away, stretching like a cat before moving back up my body cupping my face and kissing me again. He aligned his body with mine and thrust sharply into me. We cried out as he started grinding madly against me. I held onto his back digging my nails in as we rocked back and forth panting, moaning, groaning, locked in fiery passion. He screamed as he released, spurring me to my own. He flopped onto me.  
"So, we just had sex."  
"We did."  
"You're not going to leave me now are you?"  
"Why would I ever do that?"  
"Well now you've had your fun you can go and do it with the next new girl."  
"I used to think I'd grow up to be like that, but now all I want to do is be with you. I can't imagine anything else."  
"Is this your first time?"  
"Yes, and I'm so glad it was with you. Please say I was your first too."  
"You were, but how will your dad feel about us? You've only known the new girl for a day and yet you've already lost your virginity to her. It seems he's very protective of his only son." "He'll be happy for us. I'll just tell him we're in love and he can never split us up so there's no point in saying anything."  
"What about if I do get pregnant?"  
"Then it will be a blessing he'll just have to accept." I moved a lock of his plastered hair from his forehead and twirled it round my finger.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He yawned.  
"Aw, baby, are you tired?"  
"I'm exhausted."  
"Can you show me to my bed please?"  
"This is your bed now; you're going to sleep with me here every night."  
"You mean I'm moving in with you?"  
"Yeah, course you are."  
"Are you sure your dad won't get angry?"  
"No, he won't, are you tired too?"  
"Actually, now you ask, I am pretty tired." I stretched and yawned, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling into his chest. He stroked my face.  
"Ssssh, go to sleep. You'll need your rest for when you have to cook breakfast in the morning." I groaned. "You did sign up for it, and the meal you made today was amazing."  
"Thank you." I got up and tucked myself in between the sheets, underneath the blue satin covers.  
"Why are you leaving me?"  
"I'm cold. Come underneath the covers with me." He got up and slid in next to me, holding me close. We fell asleep almost instantly, his warmth radiating throughout my body.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to see bright rays of golden sunlight beaming down through the misty windows. I looked up and put a hand on my forehead to shield out the sunlight. There was a figure at the door holding a pile of clean laundry. I squinted, it was Keiri. She dropped the pile of laundry and ran off.  
"Baby, are you awake?" He was silent, but I could feel him smile against the skin of my stomach, where his head was resting. "Alex, I know you're awake." Still no answer. "Alex, don't ignore me. Alex!" Nothing. "Right!" I grabbed his balls and squeezed hard. He screamed.  
"Ow! What the hell, Rachel?" I folded my arms across my chest, slightly annoyed at him.  
"I don't like being ignored."  
"Was that really necessary though?"  
"Yes. Would you have preferred me to rub you instead?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Baby, I'm sorry, I just got annoyed."  
"No problem, you know I love you right?"  
"And you know I love you?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry for not waking up when you asked me."  
"Why though? Why did you ignore me?"  
"I wasn't ignoring you! I was just enjoying the moment."  
"I have to go now."  
"Is it because of me?"  
"No, it's because I have to make breakfast."  
"Please stay just a little longer; I can't bear to be apart from you, don't leave me."  
"I have a duty to this ship and this crew and I can't let them down."  
"You should have a duty to me; you should put me before anything else."  
"That sounds really cocky."  
"Oh, well I'm so sorry, 'cause you're _sooo_ much better than me, maybe you should have told me you were so impossible _before _I fell in love with you" he said sarcastically. I started putting on all my clothes that were strewn all over the floor.  
"Alex, where's my corset? I can't find it anywhere."  
"I don't know. I think it's still on deck." I groaned.  
"I can't get it now. People will be awake." "Then come back to bed."  
"No, I need to make breakfast."  
"Don't you love me?"  
"Alex, piss off. Why the hell did you just say that? Of course I love you. How can you even say that after I just lost my virginity to you?"  
"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."  
"No, Alex. I don't care. You can sleep alone tonight."  
"I've been sleeping alone all my life, why would this bother me?" I could tell he was bothered. His voice broke and his chin wobbled halfway through. He looked as though he was going to cry.  
"It wouldn't. It would never bother you. I'm just one girl, there are plenty more out there, plenty more that would be perfect for you, but you got stuck with me. You could have anyone you could ever possibly want but all I'm going to do is get in the way of your perfect relationship." He was shaking all over and his skin had gone deathly pale. He was beyond tears, he was suicidal.  
"I...I d...don't w...w...want anyone...e...e...else" he stuttered failing to form actual words through the walls of tears. He turned over and buried his face in the pillow.  
"Oh, Alex, I'm so, so sorry." I stripped and went to lie beside him. He was facing away from me.  
"I love you more than anything. I would give everything up for you. I'm being such a bitch to you because I've never felt this way before, and I don't know how to react." He turned to me and lifted his head to look into my eyes, which at the moment were causing a rapidly growing wet patch on the pillow next to his face as I was sobbing too.  
"Stop it baby, you're getting my pillow all wet."  
"How can I? I've just made you hate me."  
"I don't hate you, just can't believe that you think there's anyone else for me."  
"Well isn't there?" "No! Never! I love you and only you."  
"You might find someone else one day."  
"They'd have to be a carbon copy of you."  
"What if she was?"  
"Rachel, I may have just gotten you pregnant. I can't leave you now."  
"So if I wasn't pregnant then you would leave me?"  
"No, just no! I'd love you even without the thing that may or may not be growing inside you right now."  
"You would?"  
"Hell yeah! You're all I've thought of since you first stepped onto our ship."  
"What about those two girls you were flirting with when I first saw you?"  
"Them? I have never loved them, they think I like them, but I don't. I like YOU!"  
"I like you too." I brought his face to mine and pressed my lips to his.  
"Am I forgiven?"  
"Depends."  
"I promise I'll sleep with you." I slipped in the covers and lay against him.  
"Good. You're forgiven." He tongued me. Just then Amy walked in.  
"Oh! Amy! What are you doing here?" I broke away from him instantly, embarrassed.  
"Heard off Keiri that the new girl was having sex with the Captain's son and I had to see for myself."  
"Well we are, okay?"  
"I can see that" she said, inspecting the crumpled masses of clothes on the floor. I blushed.  
"Just shut up! We're in love!"  
"Awww, sweet!"  
"Amy, please don't tell father, I want to tell him myself," said Alex. I could detect the worry in his voice.  
"Yeah, okay. Your secret is safe with me."  
"Thank you."  
"I brought you guys some breakfast."  
"But I forgot to make it."  
"I made you scrambled eggs and toast. Thought maybe you could use something after such a hard workout last night." I battled with my conscience. The good side wanted to thank her for making us breakfast, but the bad side wanted to hit her for teasing me. I went with the morally right choice.  
"Thank you, Amy."  
"You're welcome, for a moment there I thought you were going to hit me." I looked down at my hands, which were clenched into tight fists. I unclenched and lay them palms down in front of me on the bed. Alex picked up one of my hands and held it in his.  
"I thought about it, but decided not to."  
"I might," he said protectively, but it had a menacing edge to it, almost as if it carried a silent warning.  
"Okaaay, leaving now," she'd taken the hint.  
"Bye! Thanks for breakfast." She left.  
"Now that we're all alone again, just where were we?"  
"We were in the middle of a particularly pleasurable tonguing session."  
"Ah yes, shall we take it from where we got cut off."  
"Any day." He smiled a cute cheeky half smile and then brought my open mouth to his, eager to pick up where we left off.


End file.
